es el sol
by dani hale de withlock cullen
Summary: PAUSADO...jasper conoce a alice en un centro de ayuda especializada para personas con severos traumas o como el dice los psicopatas, existe un pequeño problema o mas bien muchos AXJ EXR BXE...renovado...CONTENIDO FUERTE
1. Chapter 1

Hoy ingreso al internado de ``traumados´´, tal vez si lo necesite, tal vez en ese lugar me puedan ayudar pero la verdad no veo para que, yo debí de haber muerto en esa batalla y ahora que mi madre esta enferma de muerte nos mando a Rose y a mi a este lugar, es curioso como por fin nos encontramos y ahora ella se va, me va a afectar mucho, aun que me voy haciendo a la idea, el día que ella muera, pero sobre todo a mi prima Rosalie, mi madre la adopto como casi una hija, al principio me molestaba, es casi como si fuera mi suplente, pero no, no lo es. Con todo lo que nos a pasado, yo Jasper Withlock Hale, fui robado al cumplir 3 años, unos mafiosos que me enseñaron a matar, es cierto, yo e presenciado masacres, e participado en balaceras contra otros grupos, soy un ``limpiador´´ profesional y solo tengo 17, me escape de esa vida cuando cumplí 15 y a los 16 regrese con mi madre que me recibió con los brazos abiertos , mato por necesidad, pero eso nadie lo sabe mas que mi prima, odio matar gente pero al mismo tiempo lo necesito, seria mejor si estuviera muerto.

Por otro lado mi prima Rosalie Lilian Hale era hija del hermano mayor de mi madre, sus padres la utilizaban desde pequeña, la hacían lavar autos en bikini, que asquerosos mental pone a una niña de 12 años a lavar autos en bikini, después de una mala racha que tuvo, un joven llamado Royce King les ofreció a mis tíos mucho dinero por que ella tuviera sexo con el, ella se negó pero sus avaros padres aceptaron, sin que Rosalie supiera la mandaron a ver a su amiga Vera y que regresara en la noche, ella un poco extrañada acepto y a eso de las 11 PM se regreso para su casa pero Royce y sus amigos, todos pasados de copas la violaron y casi la matan, la policía la encontró apunto de morir y después de que se recuperara en un hospital accedió a reconocer a los violadores, reconoció a los amigos de Royce y a el mismo, todos ellos fueron a parar a la cárcel pero en venganza acecinaron a los padres de Rosalie, su custodia fue a para a mi madre que la cuido con todo y su trauma, no deja que nadie la toque, solo mi madre y eventualmente yo, es gracioso, yo la protejo, una chica violada que es protegida por un matón, suena lógico, ella necesitaba protección y yo una razón para golpear a alguien, soy una maquina de matar, manejo toda clase de armas de fuego, pistolas, rifles, revólveres, escopetas, fusiles, carabinas, armas cortas, armas largas, granadas, misiles, bombas, detonadores, ballestas, navajas, cuchillos, hacha, machete, puñal, incluso espada.

Soy el maestro del descuartizamiento, degüello, decapitación, empalamiento, hara-kiri, etc.

Desde pequeño siempre fui carismático, soy un experto en descifrar emociones, si como lo oyeron, en el clan tejano, como se llamaba el grupo de matones al que partencia, nos daban a cada quien una especialidad como curar, para que entre nosotros nos pudiéramos curar entre todos sin necesidad de un hospital, eran así como los doctores del clan, había expertos en camuflaje, ellos nos hacían pasar desapercibidos, estaban los topografos, ellos estudiaban el terreno de nuestras batallas, etc. por mi parte me toco la menos practicada, yo era el único al que se la enseñaron, supongo que siempre fui el favorito de Maria, la líder del clan, lo mió es el arte de los sentimientos, con solo mirarte puedo saber como te sientes y hasta manipularte, puedo manipular los sentimientos de la gente, claro, esto solo me convierte en un demente.

Estoy seguro de que mandarnos a la escuela no fue la mejor idea, es decir mi prima es hermosa, bastante parecida a mi, es rubia de ojos azules y figura de una diosa, es muy cerrada con la gente, es vanidosa, un poco engreída y tiene el carácter del demonio, ella no tiene pelos en la lengua, le gusta lucirse, chíflale y te dará una sonrisa engreída, trata de acercártele y te prometo que te corta los huevos. Una psicópata claro esta, y yo tantito peor, no te me acerques mucho por que te ¿mato?, acéptenlo, somos un peligro para la humanidad, es decir, a quien le dan repentinos arranques de matanza, les aseguro que solo a mi.


	2. Chapter 2

Llegamos a el internado, hay muchos edificios, es como una universidad común y corriente, que curioso, esta separada en dos por una barda, al parecer ahí mandan a los que tienen serios problemas, el lado mas normal de la escuela es de ladrillo y tiene muchos murales y mucho jardin con alguno que otro arbol, hay alguno que otro guardia y enfermero vigilando. El otro lado es todo blanco y tiene muchos vigilantes, no me apetece nada ser enviado para ese lugar, de seguro que si supieran de mi ansiedad por matar iria directo para alla.

-jazz, tengo miedo- dijo rosalie sacndome de mis pensamientos, al parecer ya habiamos llegado a las oficinas de direccion

-tranquila Rose, estoy aquí contigo, nada malo pasara-conteste brindandole una mirada de seguridad que al parecer le funciono por que se quedo mas tranquila

De pronto sono la campana del termino de la primera hora y un monton de estudiantes salieron llenando el lugar, en ese momento me entraron ganas de aniquilar a alguien, quiza la pecosa esa que va por alla.

-estoy aquí, no vas a hacer nada, tranquilo jazz, relajate, vamos a hacerlo juntos

Caminamos tomados de la mano, yo cargaba mi maleta y una de rosalie con una mano, es cierto, tengo mis músculos, y la otra la tenia entrelazada con la de ella dándonos apoyo mutuo, muchos ojos se posaron en nosotros, las chicas me miraban con apetito y a rosalie con coraje, los hombres me ignoraban y se comían a rosalie, que los ignoraba y seguía caminando con su porte de modelo, yo trataba de llevarle el ritmo pero cada vez iba mas rápido hasta que de pronto se escucho

-oye muñeca ven con papi a divertirte un rato, yo te enseño a disfrutar de ese culito tuyo

Ese bastardo, solté las maletas y trate de soltar a rosalie pero ella me agarro mas fuerte y me abrazo, cuando la vi, tenia una lagrima silenciosa en su mejilla, la abracé por la cintura y me voltee a ver al bastardo

-mira imbecil te quiero lejos de ella, no le mires, no le hables, no respires el mismo aire que ella, no quiero que te atrevas a pensar en ella, no fantasees con ella, mantente alejado o juro que te matare de la forma mas dolorosa que te puedas imaginar

- ja-ja no me hagas reír amigo, tu me vas a venir a decir eso a mi, por favor, y esta zorra de aquí me va a conocer, sus senos van a acabar siendo mis pisa papeles y tu niñito vas a acabar rogándome para que te penetre tan duro que se te va a olvidar tu nombre, así que mejor cuídate el culo niñito

- mira animal mejor anda con cuidado sino quieres que te castre- genial, el hijo de puta la hizo enojar

-sabes que rubia sin cerebro, tu te vas directamente a mi cama- hasta aquí, ese tipo no vera salir el sol mañana

Me lancé sobre el y le di dos puñetazos en la mandíbula, le di un gancho al estomago y le rompí la nariz pero rosalie gritaba histérica que parara así que no me quedo de otra

-jazz, tranquilo marchémonos, pero antes- genial rose le dio una patada en los huevos al idiota, huuughht auch, le encajo el tacón de aguja, creo que ese tío no se nos volverá a acercar

Por fin llegamos a la dirección, espero que el tipo del pasillo no nos cause problemas, nos entregaron nuestros horarios y llaves de dormitorios.

- cual es tu dormitorio jazzi, el mió es el 236 en el edificio Rosevelt – genial, ya empezó a llamarme jazzi de nuevo, como si no tuviéramos la misma edad

-es el 320 en el edificio Lincon, Rosy- hizo un gesto ante el nombre pero continúo caminando

-oigan, chicos, podrían, tan solo, detenerse un.......segundo- una chica llego corriendo sin aliento, se veía dulce, muy bella, de ojos color café, cabello negro lacio y largo hasta la cintura, alta y con buen cuerpo

- hola, soy Vera y quería disculparme por lo que hizo el idiota del pasillo

-disculparte, tu, por que habrías de hacerlo si tu no hiciste nada- pregunte

- el es mi hermano mayor Demetri, mi papa era violador y antes de morir le hizo prometer a Demetri ser como el, mi papa estaba loco, el creía que todas las mujeres necesitaban placer y el se encargaba de dárselo, violo a muchas mujeres y no se por que pero Demetri esta decidido a acostarse con todas las mujeres del instituto, pero no te preocupes el ya no se te acercara, primera, por la paliza que le dieron

- perdón por eso

- jajaja no te preocupes por eso, se lo merecía, pero enserio ya no se preocupen por el, de todas formas no se acercara por que si ustedes lo delatan el iría a parar a el otro lado de la escuela

- ¿y tu quieres que nosotros no lo delatemos cierto?- pregunto Rose de una forma nada amable

- pues en realidad yo me canse de cuidarle la espalda, no puedo seguir ofreciéndole mi cuerpo para descargarse

- sabes jazz por que no te adelantas yo voy con Vera por un café

-¿segura Rose?- no es común de ella irse sin mi con recién conocido, es mas, ella no se va con nadie

-tranquilo, yo la cuidare, conozco esta escuela como la palma de mi mano y sirve que le enseño la escuela de la forma mas segura

- OK, rose te veo en mi cuarto en 3 hrs. A mas tardar, por cierto mi nombre es Jasper, mucho gusto Vera- no hubo contacto físico alguno y eso se lo agradezco de verdad

- nos vemos jazz

-hasta luego jasper


	3. Chapter 3

Emmett POV

Hoy mis primos y yo entramos al internado especial este, genial, aun que me preocupan mis primos, Edward es muy cerrado debido a la muerte de sus padres y alice, la pequeña alice a sufrido mucho, yo nunca permitiré que le hagan daño otra vez. Ella esta muy emocionada al igual que yo, se la paso comprando ropa para estar lista para el internado, me alegro por ella mientras no se confié, mi padrastro Eleazar siempre nos contrato una maestra para que aprendiéramos en casa pero alice y yo queríamos venir y a Edward lo convencimos con semanas de pucheros.

- vamos Eddie, muévete Emmy no tenemos todo el día, carguen mis maletas, yo voy por los horarios- enana con prisa

- no te alejes de nosotros alice- bien dicho Edward

- exacto enana, no quiero problemas el primer día

- OK, pero apresúrense

Caminamos, bueno alice iba danzando y hablando como si el mundo se pudiera acabar si ella dejaba de hablar sobre como seria esta escuela, cuando íbamos hacia la oficina vimos a un tipo con golpes recientes, la nariz rota y al parecer un golpe bajo por como apenas y podía caminar, instintivamente busque alguna amenaza a los alrededores mientras Edward se pegaba mas a alice

- me pregunto que le paso- dijo la duende

Nos lanzo una mirada de furia que yo le conteste con una peor y Edward con un gruñido, el chico salio corriendo

...........................

DEMETRI POV

Ese maldito hijo de auch tengo que admitir que sabe pelear y esa tipa va a ser mía sea lo ultimo que haga. Genial mas gente nueva, esos chicos se ven peligrosos, sobre todo el grandullón, con el otro me puedo encargar, o dios mío, que le pasa a los nuevos, su mirada era escalofriante y juro que el otro chico gruño, bueno de todas maneras me voy a cargar a la pequeña que venia con ellos, me pregunto si será virgen....

....................................

ROSALIE POV

Vera es una chica muy agradable, me enseño la escuela y me explico todo, me dijo quienes son los mas peligrosos, etc.

Yo quise hablar con ella por que le paso algo parecido a lo mío, ella le presta su cuerpo al hermano para que no lastime otras chicas, es un acto increíble.

Cuando llegue al departamento de Jasper el no estaba, le hable por teléfono y me dijo que estaba inscribiéndose en el taller de meditación, que llegaba en 5 min., mientras tanto yo salí al pasillo de su dormitorio y vi entrando a dos chicos muy guapos, pero una de ellos era muy musculoso y fuerte, realmente era un dios, ellos al parecer discutían algo sobre una alice y sobre su protección, me pregunto quienes serán

...............................

ALICE POV

Mis primos son unos exagerados, me regañaron por ayudar a una chica a recoger su lápiz, son unos protectores excesivos. ¿Me pregunto cuanto tardaran en buscar la llave que se le cayo a Emmett y yo recogí? Aprovechare a que se fueron a inscribirme en el grupo de meditación, tal vez eso me relaje y deje de tener esas predicciones y esa migraña que me dan.

Cuando llegue a inscribirme vi a el chico mas guapo del universo, al amor de mi vida, el padre de mis hijos, entonces lo vi hablar por teléfono y salir corriendo, tengo que saber quien es el.

...............................

JASPER POV

Me estaba inscribiendo en el grupo de meditación para tratar de calmar mi "problema" cuando rose me llamo diciéndome que estaba en mi dormitorio, inmediatamente salí corriendo para allá, hablando de rose, no es muy seguro que este sola en un dormitorio de chicos

..................................

EMMETT POV

Mientras me dirigía con Edward hacia el cuarto que compartiríamos con otros 2 chicos discutíamos sobre el cuidado de Alice, no la podemos dejar sola después de todo

- bueno lo de alice ya esta arreglado, ¿trajiste la llave de el dormitorio?

- UPS, la olvide en la recepción- Salí para tratar de encontrar la maldita llave

De regreso me tope con un chico mas o menos tan musculoso y alto como yo, tendré que estar alerta sobre el

- hola, soy Félix

Dijo y en eso aparecieron varios chicos vestidos de negro, unos gemelos chico y chica, la chica era del cuerpo de alice pero rubia de pelo largo, también estaba una chica muy hermosa, una bajita y escuálida, una alta que me miraba fijamente y un chico con cara de enojado

- nosotros somos Alec, jane, Heidi, Renata, Chelsea y santiago – dijo Heidi mientras señalaba a cada quien

- y somos los Vulturi- dijo Alec

- queremos que te nos unas- dijo jane

- lo siento pero no gracias

- no tienes otra opción- dijo jane con una mirada que me hizo retorcerme de dolor, era una mirada profunda e increíble

- dije, no, gracias

- tu te lo buscaste me gruño jane antes de que Félix saltara a atacarme justo con Alec y santiago, Alec saco una jeringa e increíblemente rápido me inyecto una sustancia que hizo que cada golpe que me dieran doliera mas

.......................................

ROSALIE POV

Mientras esperaba a Jasper se empezó a oír una riña, fui a asomarme para verificar que no fuera Jasper y en lugar de eso vi como inyectaban a el chico musculoso de hace unos minutos, vi sus ojos, un ser indefenso, me vi a mi, vi a vera y al bebe que ahora carga en su vientre, con tan solo un mes, el que yo fuera la primera en saberlo, vi el miedo, vi la inocencia, lo vi a el, al hombre de mis sueños y lo único que pude hacer es tratar.

...................................

EMMETT POV

Entonces la vi, a la hermosa chica, me veía directamente a los ojos, vi como volteaba a ver a los demás, quise gritarle que se alejara, que podían hacerle daño pero no tenia fuerzas suficientes, la vi avanzar con un gesto sombrío, vi que de su pantorrilla sacaba una navaja y entonces me desmaye.

Cuando desperté increíblemente esta chica, a pesar de su delgada figura estaba arrastrando mi pesado cuerpo hacia unas oficinas que reconocí como la enfermería

...........................................

EDWARD POV

En lo que el inepto de mi primo fue por las llaves llego una chica regordeta, con pecas y aspecto dulce a darme una nota. Genial, tengo que ir a ver a un tal Dr. Carlisle, le deje una nota a Emmett en la puerta, pregunta donde se encontraba y me dijeron que la via mas fácil de llegar era por la puerta de atrás, salí corriendo antes de que se me hiciera tarde a la cita con el Dr.

CARLISLE POV

Estaba en mi despacho acomodando unos papeles cuando se escucho la voz de mi secretaria la señorita Moore, diciendo que había mandado a llamar a Edward Cullen, me pregunto si el será pariente mío, después de todo cuando los ladrones que entraron a robar la iglesia de mi padre me robaron con tan solo 8 años perdí contacto con mis padres y mi hermanita Elizabeth de 6.

Después de unos minutos llego pero cuando entro a la puerta

- Edward

- buenas tardes Dr.

El era idéntico a mi hermana

- dime Carlisle

-gracias Carlisle

- oye Edward puedo preguntarte algo

- si, claro

- ¿cual es el nombre de tu madre?

De inmediato el chico se tenso

- podemos hablar de otra cosa

- lo siento Edward pero es mi trabajo, necesito saber tu historia- eso no era mentira de hecho para eso lo llame, mi trabajo es averiguar si alguno de los alumnos del "la zona humana" era peligroso y lo teníamos que pasar a "la zona gris", como le llamaban los estudiantes

Después de una hora de lagrimas, rabia, un florero, una caja de pañuelos, una pintura valiosa entre otras cosas fueran destrozados el chico termino de contarme su historia, le pedí que omitiera la historia de sus primos, prefería oírla de ellos mismos, estaba en shock, el pobre chico a vivido cosas muy tristes y al parecer tiene un problema de carácter, inseguridad, bipolaridad y algunas otras cosas pero lo que mas me impacto, el en realidad es el hijo de mi hermana, ella se caso con Edward el hijo de nuestro vecino, recuerdo que era apuesto y muy caballeroso, me alegro por ella, pero también averigüe que ella falleció, le dio cáncer, murió un mes después que su marido tuviera un fatal accidente de trafico y lo que mas me dolía, es que tendría que mandar a Edward a la zona gris, empecé a llorar.

EDWARD POV

Después de que Carlisle escuchara mi historia con cara de shock, yo sabia que el me mandaría a la zona gris pero es lo mejor, yo soy un mounstro inestable, un peligro.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando entro una señora corriendo

- Carlisle tenemos una emergencia, un chico Emmett Cullen fue atacado por los vulturi

De inmediato los dos nos levantamos, el me volteo a ver

- es mi primo

- vamos

Y los dos corrimos a donde estaba Emmett


	4. Chapter 4

EMMETT POV

Cuando rose me cargo hasta la enfermería la señora Platt fue a buscar al Dr. Cullen, después de que otra enfermera me curara algunas heridas entro corriendo la enfermera, el doctor y ¿Edward?

- ¿Edward, que rayos haces aquí?

- ese no es el problema, ¿que demonios te paso?

Entro una señora corriendo

- Dr. Carlisle, ayúdame, mis hijos Alec y jane y los vulturi tienen puñaladas

Entonces entraron otras dos mujeres y otros dos hombres cargando a todos los vulturi, tenían varios cortes de navaja. Los vulturi me fusilaron con la mirada

- fue ella- grito jane señalando a mi ángel

- cual es tu nombre jovencita- pregunto una mujer

- Rosalie Lilian hale

* * *

CARLISLE POV

- cual es tu nombre jovencita- pregunto Athendedora

- Rosalie Lilian hale

- Rosalie?- recordé, esa chica tenia una advertencia sobre ir al lado gris, al parecer se acaba de ganar el pase directo

- Esme, me puedes hacer el favor de atender a Emmett, tráele una silla a Edward, Rosalie, necesito hablar contigo

* * *

ROSALIE POV

Maldición, jazz me va a matar

- Esme, me puedes hacer el favor de atender a Emmett, tráele una silla a Edward, Rosalie, necesito hablar contigo

¡No!

* * *

JASPER POV

Llegue a mi dormitorio, había mucha gente, varios maestros levantaban a unos alumnos todos vestidos de negro, rayos, sangre, contrólate, Jasper, contrólate y como si no fuera suficiente, dos chicas rubias bastante cotillas se me acercaron.

- esa chica, la enana con cara de furia, jane, dijo algo sobre una rubia maldita?

- si, dijeron algo sobre una rubia con una puñal

¿Puñal?, ¿puñal?, Rosalie tenia mi puñal en su ¿pantorrilla?, maldición, tengo que ver las marcas de ese puñal. Me acerque a un chico que tenia una herida expuesta, aguante la respiración y RAYOS!, son las marcas el escudo de Texas, eso significa que rosalie....tengo que encontrarla, corrí a mi habitación, nada, corrí a el suyo, nada, volví a donde los apuñalados, se los habían llevado, las chicas cotillas seguían en el mismo lugar que antes, por supuesto seguían de cotillas.

- disculpen chicas- las dos me comieron con la mirada pero se alejaron un paso desconfiando- les importaría decirme si saben algo sobe el agresor de los chicos vestidos de negro

- ¿los vulturi?, se dice que con los que se enfrentaron están en la enfermería, al parecer un chico enorme inconsciente que era cargado por una rubia de ojos azules y jeans rasgados dejando ver un puñal

-gracias

Corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello, llegue

- Esme, me puedes hacer el favor de atender a Emmett, tráele una silla a Edward, Rosalie, necesito hablar contigo

- ¡no!- grite, no quería a rose con ese hombre, podía ser peligroso para ella e incluso para el estar cerca de ella después de la crisis que tuvo

* * *

ROSALIE POV

Rayos peor que matarme, que rayos esta haciendo Jasper aquí, hay mucha sangre y viendo su humor no se va a poder controlar, será mejor que me valla con el Dr. Carlisle, se que me mandara con los locos pero realmente me lo merezco, solo espero que Jasper este bien.

- no, Jasper, déjalo, iré, nos veremos

- pero rose

Me acerque le susurre

- mejor yo que tu, cuídate hermanito, no le digas a mama y por favor vive tu vida feliz, te quiero

Solté una lagrima le bese la mejilla y me fui con Carlisle

* * *

CARLISLE POV

La historia de rosalie fue algo realmente triste, me hizo darme cuenta de lo poco que estoy haciendo en mi trabajo, yo ingrese aquí por que queria ayudar y que me ayudaran a la vez, luego conoci a Esme, acababa de perder a su bebe, que amaba mas que a su ser a pesar de ser el producto de una violación, ella tuvo varios intentos de suicidio, asi que me pusieron a cargo de ella y.... nos enamoramos, fue magico, ella acabo sus estudios de pedagoga y ahora es enfermera de este lugar y yo medico y psicologo, llevamos casados un año pero hace algunos meses a Esme le dijeron que no podria volver a embarazarse nunca mas. Maldición, eso la hizo tan infeliz.

Este lugar esta lleno de historias tristes y los doctores, marco, cayo, aro y yo siempre tenemos que oirlas, la mayoria son de maltrato, violaciones pero hay algunos a los que les quedan marcas, heridas profundas que solo el tiempo puede sanar pero que a la vez pueden herir mas a esa persona e incluso a otras mas, como es el caso de Edward, su mete esta cerrada pero si llegara a abrirse de la forma incorrecta puede volverse muy peligroso, chicos como el estan en la zona gris, y ahora tambien esta la historia de Rosalie sus padres la vendieron, provocaron que la violaran, después fueron asesinados, puedo ver el por que de su trauma, lo note, ella no deja que nadie la toque, a excepción de aquel chico rubio tan parecido a ella, su primo, Jasper, creo que ese es su nombre, y ahora Emmett ese chico que fue golpeado por los Vulturi, los Vulturi son pacientes de los doctores marco, aro y cayo, todos ellos tienen ya la admisión a la zona gris, tengo entendido que todos estan en su ultima semana en esta zona, los Vulturi son peligrosos, sino ver lo que le hicieron a Emmett, creo que les voy a dar tiempo a Edward y a rosalie para ver sus comportamientos.

- ¡Alice!- ¿que rayos?, ¿ese fue Edward?, corri a ver lo que pasaba

Cuando entre a la sala estaban Esme que abrazaba a rosalie maternalmente ¿rosalie se dejo abrazar por Esme?, Jasper salio corriendo de la habitación, Emmett y Edward miraban con furia a una pequeña chica, como de 1.50m, muy delgada, se veia tan frágil, tan delicada, se veia tristeza en sus ojos pero tambien una chispa de anhelo, fe y esperanza en sus ojos que veian el lugar por donde se habia hido el chico Rosalie tambien veia hacia ese lugar ¿molesta?, ¿que demonios pasa aquí?

-¿Por qué besaste a ese chico?- grito o mas bien rujio Emmett

En eso la pequeña chica me vio y se acerco ¿danzando?

-buenos días doctor Carlisle Cullen, mucho gusto en conocerlo a usted y a su esposa Esme Cullen, ¿usted sabia que tenemos el mismo apellido todos nosotros?, mi nombre es Mary Alice Brandon Cullen ¿Mary?, mi primo es Edward Anthony Masen Cullen y mi primo Emmett Mcarthy Cullen – increíble esa chica habla hasta por los codos, se me hace familiar pero no es posible que.... ¿o si?

- buenos dias, es algo muy interesante lo de nuestro apellido, gusto en conocerla pero tengo que retirarme a hacer un trabajo- dije violentamente, necesitaba asegurarme antes que nada, tengo mucho que pensar, quiero ayudar a Edward, quiero saber si en realidad soy tío de estos chicos, quiero mejorar mi trabajo, quiero ayudar a rosalie pero lo que mas quiero en este momento es............ que Esme me deje de mirar con cara de preocupación.

Salí de ese lugar.

* * *

JASPER POV

Estaba esperando que Rosalie saliera, podia escucharla gritar y sollozar, podia sentir su odio y amor profundo a la vez, estaba atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar pero no a esto, una pequeña chica, se veia tan delicada, entro a la oficina, volteo a ver a los 2 chicos que estaban conmigo con cara de preocupación y luego con odio a los vulturi

- ¿con que no querían tener problemas el primer dia de clases?, par de soperutanos **(IDIOTAS)**, ¡eso fue lo primero que me dijeron!, pero no, aquí me tienen preocupada y con estos pinches dolores de cabeza que no se quitan ni con una sobre dosis de paracetamol **(MEDICINA)**, son unos hijos de su........ Esa chica realmente estaba enojada al parecer se habia llevado un buen susto. En eso volteo a verme y con esa figura tan delicada y femenina se me acerco pero yo no desconfie, no podia, me sonrio, con la sonrisa mas hermosa de todas, rosalie salio de la oficina, no me importo en lo absoluto, entonces ella me beso, pero yo no tuve deseos de lastimarla, ni siquiera de apartarla, tan solo queria protegerla, senti que podria dar mi vida por ella y con gusto lo haría. Un chico grito, ella se aparto, yo estaba confundido, necesitaba...... espacio

Salí de la habitación


	5. Chapter 5

CARLISLE POV

Paz, paz es todo lo que necesitaba, me aleje por todo lo que quedaba del dia, me aleje del trabajo, de esme, de los problemas, de pensar. Camine por el bosque que esta pegado al instituto, en medio de los arboles encontre un claro, me acosté en el solo a ver los rayos de luz que se filtraban por las ventanas, asi lo que pudieron haber sido segundos o horas, no lo se, hasta que escuche unos silenciosos sollozos, camine hacia ellos y encontre algo que no esperaba, Edward estaba llorando, empezo a gritar y arrancar el pasto, pateo un grueso tronco y cayo al suelo, habia tenido un ataque, me acerque, tenia que ayudarlo, me arrodille a su lado y el me volteo a ver con su cara llena de lagrimas que corrian sin parar, me miro tan indefenso, se lanzo a mis brazos y me dijo

- alice y Emmett son todo para mi, todo lo que tengo yo, esta Eleazar el padrastro de Emmett pero el tiene su propia familia no puede hacerse cargo de alice, Emmett y yo. No se si puedas entenderlo, yo no puedo, no puedo olvidarlos, a mis padres, mi madre era mi esperanza pero cuando mi padre murio pero luego ella se....... fue. Se que ella fue al cielo, o a donde vallan las lagrimas y lo peor es que no hay nadie a quien culpar, ¿a dios talvez? Mi madre era muy religiosa, mi abuelo tenia una parroquia, tambien tenia dos tias, y creo alguna vez un tío, todos murieron. Pero que hicimos alice, Emmett y yo para merecer esto, la pequeña alice, ya no tiene esperanza, Emmett y yo intentamos ayudarla, pero como ayudar a alguien a recuperar algo que tu nunca haz tenido. Tods se van pero nunca nadie a considerado que tal vez yo no quiera quedarme, que quiera morir como ellos.

Ahí fue cuando lo comprendí, yo tenia que ayudar a edward, mi sobrino, el se quedara conmigo y con esme en la casa que tenemos al otro lado del bosque.

- edward, ven conmigo mi esposa esme y yo te ayudaremos, es la unica forma de ayudarte, ven con nosotros a nuestra casa, solo eso te salvara de estar en la zona gris, pero calma, entiendo si no te quieres separar de tu familia.

- no, yo...yo ire.

* * *

EDWARD POV

- ¡Alice!- grite al verla besar al chico ese, parecía muy peligroso, tenia muchas cicatrices de cómo cuchillos o algo así

- por que rayos besaste a ese tipo- que por cierto había salido corriendo

- por que quise- le contesto a Emmett

- pudo haber sido peligroso- conteste

- ¡peligroso!, estoy harta, harta de ustedes que se la pasan protegiendo de peligros inexistentes, estoy harta de ustedes

- solo queremos protegerte, no queremos que nadie te haga daño- Emmett nunca se habia visto tan serio

- ¿daño?, pero si los unicos que me hacen daño son ustedes, ustedes son los que me lastiman, saben que, adios- dijo y se fue llorando, Esme se llevo a la rubia y a Emmett que también lloraba

Sali, necesitaba caminar, me dirigi al bosque, Alice tenia razon, yo era el unico que la dañaba

* * *

ROSLAIE POV

Esa chica, Alice había lastimado a Emmett, Esme nos llevo hacia una oficina, Emmett lloraba, lo abrase y intentaba consolarlo pero entro el Dr. Cayo

- rosalie hale, tienes que venir conmigo, serás trasladada a la zona gris.


End file.
